


Love me (tonight)

by allthewayto_thevery_end



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn (musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Zayn Malik, Smut, Zayn works in an office, but narrated third person obviously, we don't know what Harry does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayto_thevery_end/pseuds/allthewayto_thevery_end
Summary: "Probably feeling he was being looked at he turned around, his eyes founding Zayn’s easily. It was a testament to how many drinks Zayn had already drank the fact that he held his gaze instead of looking away, the man smiled lopsided inclining his head a bit to the side with an unspoken question in his gaze"or Harry and Zayn meet at a club
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Accessory Fest 2020





	Love me (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of the fest, this was a brilliant idea and I can't wait to read what everyone else wrote!
> 
> My accessory was Harry's yellow smiley nails.
> 
> (Disclaimer as always, I don't know anyone, this is a piece of fiction... Also maybe I stole the lighthouse thing from Alexa Chung and didn't even realise until later, lol)
> 
> Title from ZAYN's _Tonight_

Zayn didn’t want to be at a club, and yet he found himself in the middle of a club surrounded by his co-workers because he had said _no_ four times already to hanging out with them after work and apparently a fifth time would have been too many, so he was downing drink after drink because what else could he do in a club if he was definitely not going to dance. Drinking, looking around and trying to politely ignore one of his co-workers come-ons were his only options.

After four or five drinks when he was wondering how soon could he go home, really, but when he was also feeling more relaxed because alcohol worked wonders on his system, a flash of colour caught his attention. He followed it with his eyes from the dancefloor to the bar where it stopped and he could finally see that it was a man wearing a knitted oversized jumper with patches of different colours, he was most definitely fit despite not really showing off his physic, but his flared jeans made his legs look great. Probably feeling he was being looked at he turned around, his eyes found Zayn’s easily, it was a testament to how many drinks Zayn had already drank the fact that he held his gaze instead of looking away, the man smiled lopsided inclining his head a bit to the side with an unspoken question in his gaze.

Zayn took a second to think about it before downing the rest of his drink and walking towards the bar until he reached the man.

“Hey”, the man said smirking lightly, “what’s your drink?”

Zayn looked at his empty glass “tequila soda”

“Great”, the man said, “what about shots?”

“Sure”, Zayn answered, moving over until he was right next to the man and then created a little space between them reclining on the bar, he saw the man flag down the bartender and all smiles ask for four shots of tequila and lime. And while that happened, from a better perspective Zayn looked at him, he was right about him being fit, definitely had a great ass even if it was hidden under the cardigan and this close he could also appreciate great hair, long enough to pull a bit, not that Zayn was thinking about pulling some stranger’s hair, of course, and when he turned back to smile at him he found an amazing pair of green eyes.

While they waited for the shots the guy extended his hand towards Zayn and said “Harry Styles”, Zayn took his hand saying “Zayn Malik”, but then didn’t let his hand go, “what’s wrong with your nails, mate”, Zayn asked, looking at Harry’s hands.

“Nothing wrong!” Harry answered with a laugh.

Zayn held Harry’s hand very close to his face, “they are smiling at me, that isn’t normal”

Harry snorted but didn’t pull his hand away, “it’s one of my favourite nail arts, actually”

“A colon and a parenthesis… it’s hardly art” Zayn said just to be a little shit.

Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn’t lose his smile, “and yet it’s a way of self-expression”, then he turned his hand, still on Zayn’s grasp to be now the one holding Zayn’s hand, “like tattoos”, he passed his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles where he had tattooed the word love.

They locked eyes and it somehow felt heavy, heavier than an interaction with a fit block at a club should feel, so Zayn was thankful when the bartender appeared again with their drinks and Harry let go of his hand.

“Thanks”, Harry said to the bartender who flashed him a smile before running to the other side of the bar to serve more drinks.

“Do you come here often?” Zayn asked.

“Not often, but like twice a month lately” Harry answered while putting lime on his hand and then sprinkling salt on top.

Zayn looked curiously at his motions while saying “it is a bit often, I had never been here”

“I would’ve remember you if I saw you here before” Harry nodded, and then lifted the first shot motioning with it to Zayn’s direction in an unspoken “cheers” and knocking it back, then, locking eyes with Zayn again he licked his own hand where he had put on the lime and salt.

Zayn looked at him with his mouth open in surprise before laughing right before Harry started to laugh too.

“Was that supposed to be sexy?”, Zayn asked wiping some laughing tears that had came out of his eyes, “because you looked like my cat”

“Does your cat look sexy while doing that?”, Harry asked.

“Eh, he doesn’t have hair, so, not really”

“Well at least he is already naked”, Harry quipped.

Zayn snorted and then took his shot and drank it, sucking on his lime right after.

“Not a fan of tequila shots”, he said while feeling the burn of the alcohol going down to his belly.

“Tequila does his work”, Harry said shrugging.

“That it does”, Zayn agreed.

They drank the next shot at the same time, and then asked for two more, Zayn immediately felt the third shot go straight to his head when he found himself giggling at Harry’s pouting because he splashed a tiny drop of lime in his eye.

“Just wink”, Zayn said, “is not that bad”

“You can say that because your eyes are fine”, Harry whined.

Zayn was thinking that he probably had to get back to his co-workers at least to say goodbye before going home, when someone elbowed him from the back. Zayn looked back where some guys were having some type of row, he wasn’t too sure if friendly or not, so he took a couple steps closer to Harry.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to him.

“Yeah”, Zayn shrugged, “I might need a glass of water though”

“Sure”, Harry moved to ask the bartender for water and that movement somehow made them stand even closer together when he stood back in place.

Harry bit his lower lip and Zayn looked at his lips, as much as he had said that Harry licking lime from his hand looked like his cat, he certainly hadn’t been able to stop looking at his mouth since then because the thing was, Harry had a great mouth, big and pink and made Zayn want to bite his lips.

Zayn took one step closer to Harry, the points of their feet touching, then he slipped his hand under Harry’s cardigan and shirt right above the waistline of his jeans to feel his soft skin there, Harry’s breath hitched when he felt Zayn’s light touch.

“What’s with the cardigan, aren’t you hot?” Zayn asked because apparently his brain to mouth function wasn’t working, he cringed a bit when he heard himself, but Harry smiled and very smoothly said “not as hot as you”, which was definitely a line but had Zayn smiling too, then Harry slid his hand behind Zayn’s neck to kiss him, it wasn’t an extremely hot kiss, it was more sweet than hot like they knew they were in a public place, but Zayn found it maybe even hotter.

They separated and Harry said, “what if we get out form here, I live really nearby”

Zayn nodded and was pulling away already, but Harry made him drink the glass of water he had asked for before leaving, when he finished it, they left the club, Zayn not even sparing a glance to his co-workers.

Harry was texting someone while they walked, and Zayn was just breathing the air trying to clear his head, it had been a while since he had gone home with someone, much more with someone he had just met on a club or wherever.

He sighed, “is it ok if I smoke?”, he asked while pulling the cigarette’s box and a lighter from his pocket.

Harry looked at him sideways and said, “go for it”, while sliding his phone into his back pocket. Zayn lit the cigarette and took a long drag before offering it to Harry.

“I don’t smoke, I have asthma”, he said but added immediately, “it doesn’t bother me that you do, though, most of my friends smoke”

Zayn didn’t say anything but tried to keep the smoke away from Harry, “I am trying to quit, but…”, he shrugged before taking another drag.

They arrived at Harry’s flat right as Zayn was finishing his cigarette that he stubbed and then threw into a bin. Harry opened the door to let Zayn in.

Inside the flat Harry took off his boots and put them next to the door, Zayn did the same. Harry’s flat was great, it was an open space where there was everything like the living room on one end the kitchen on the other and an “studio” space in the middle, then there were two doors probably the bathroom and the bedroom, Harry walked the few steps to the kitchen and then turned back to look at Zayn who was observing all the decoration on Harry’s walls, art and posters and stuff, “can I offer you something to drink? I have like a bit of everything, honestly” Harry said while pouring and drinking a glass of water.

Zayn hummed and walked towards Harry but didn’t realise how close he had gotten until Harry turned from the sink and basically bumped into him.

“Hi”, Harry said, putting a hand on Zayn shoulders to stabilize them both after bumping into each other.

“Hi”, Zayn said without moving away from Harry, “your flat is nice, very… luminous”

“Thanks”, Harry said and now his hand was on Zayn’s face touching his cheekbone and then his jaw.

So, Zayn did the obvious and kissed Harry, but this time it wasn’t sweet like back in the club, Zayn bit on Harry’s lower lip so he would open his mouth and he could slip his tongue right into it, it was overwhelming, Harry’s mouth was a mouth to get lost in, Zayn pulled at Harry’s cardigan to take it off while still kissing and Harry walked Zayn backwards a few steps until his lower back hit the countertop and then he started kissing him down his jaw and then his neck while opening the buttons of Zayn’s shirt, putting his big hands all over, meanwhile Zayn was also touching Harry, letting his hands fly up and down under his shirt that he was still wearing but Zayn didn’t want to lose precious touching time tugging Harry’s shirt off.

And then Harry was on his knees looking up at Zayn while opening his trousers and letting them fall to the floor before kissing his navel, Zayn’s hands clasped the countertop while he watched Harry pull down his briefs, by then Zayn was so hard that his breath hitched when his cock was finally freed, almost hitting Harry in the face, Harry looked up at Zayn again and it was like looking at a lighthouse, or well, Zayn had never looked at a lighthouse but he imagined it was something like that because Harry’s face was also luminous like his house and like his bloody smiley nails that Zayn could see while Harry drew his hands up and down caressing his sides, then Harry went right to work, he mouthed at the tip of Zayn’s cock as if he was tasting it to get used to his flavour, right before taking it all in, bobbing his head up and down, Zayn closed his eyes but then opened them again because it was a vision, seeing Harry’s mouth around his cock, Zayn unclasped one hand from the counter, letting the other to maintain equilibrium and not end up falling while getting a blow job which would’ve been probably unsexy and uncomfortable, and put it on Harry's head, not to guide him or anything, just to feel him and touch him, but then also Zayn made a decision and pulled on Harry’s hair making him groan which vibrated all through Zayn’s body. Zayn felt closer and closer, weirdly on the edge, so he said “you feel so good, Harry, I’m so close”, but Harry instead of continuing let Zayn’s dick slide out of his mouth with a wet pop and said hoarsely to Zayn “can I ride you?”

Zayn looked at Harry on the floor still completely dressed and said “of course”, so Harry stood up palming his dick that was still trapped in his jeans and took Zayn’s hand to guide him to his room, Zayn stepped over his own trousers and pants letting them on the kitchen floor.

Once in Harry’s bedroom Zayn couldn’t avoid just looking around, taking everything in again, he couldn’t not notice how warm all of Harry’s house was, not in the sense of temperature but in the sense of comfort, it made you want to stay there. Harry had let go of Zayn’s hand and was sitting on his bed, Zayn felt slightly uncomfortable being naked and having the undivided attention of a pointedly not naked man in front of him, so he walked to where he was and stood between Harrys legs having to bend a bit awkwardly to kiss him again and tug his shirt off, then they kept kissing, this time Zayn pushing Harry so he would lie down and he could climb on top of him, while kissing Zayn finally opened Harry’s jeans and it took a bit of team work to pull them down, which had them stop kissing to laugh at their own difficulties.

“Let me get the stuff”, Harry said, dragging himself from under Zayn, who sat up kneeling on the bed, to open the drawer in his bedside table taking out a bottle of lube and a couple condoms, he threw the condoms on the bed nearer Zayn while he propped himself up with his back on the headboard.

“Do you want me to…” Zayn started asking but stopped when Harry shook his head.

“Nah, I got it”, Harry said, opening his legs with his knees bent.

Zayn nodded observing Harry, he was definitely gorgeous, his all black tattoos stood up against his white skin, and somehow the fact that they were spread separately on his body, unlike Zayn’s that were starting to melt one into the other, gave the whole thing an interesting aesthetic.

Harry was opening himself up efficiently with his eyes closed, but Zayn couldn’t stop watching him doing it, not just because it was hot, but because those smiley nails were now in a completely different context, a couple disappearing past Harry’s rim while the others hit rhythmically on Harry’s skin around it, and it was absolutely obscene, when Harry finally introduced a third digit inside himself and curled his own fingers in a way that had him trembling, Zayn unfroze and let out the sigh he had been holding, too concentrated in looking at Harry, and Harry finally opened his eyes “like what you see?” he asked to Zayn smirking a bit, but also with a bit of a blush appearing through his cheeks.

“Uh-huh”, Zayn agreed because he thought they were a bit past trying to look cool and Harry could definitely see how hard Zayn was, kneeling on the bed in front of him, “you look amazing”, Zayn said “I could come just looking at you doing that”.

Harry’s smirk became a full on smile even showing one of his dimples, “not the point though”, he said while taking his fingers out of himself and extending his other hand towards Zayn to pull him to the bed next to him so he would be lying down and then crawling on top of him sitting on his lower abdomen, “you are so fit”, Harry told Zayn still smiling, “and your face is like otherworldly”.

“Shut up”, Zayn said, “you are otherworldly, just look at you”, then Harry kissed him deep, lips sliding together before he grabbed the condom from the bed to put it on Zayn’s dick while Zayn grabbed the lube that was now closer to him and spread it generously.

“Yei teamwork” Harry said, making Zayn snort, right before he grabbed Zayn’s dick again to guide it carefully so he could sit on it, and then things weren’t so funny because Zayn felt overwhelmingly engulfed by Harry.

Harry was slow getting used to the feeling of Zayn inside him, while Zayn had to grab the covers next to him hard to avoid bucking his hips as he almost instinctively wanted to. Once Harry was fully seated on Zayn he circled his hips and looked at Zayn directly in the eyes before lifting himself up and the sinking down again, a whole body work out if Zayn ever saw one, then Zayn finally moved too, meeting Harry up every time he was sinking down which caused Harry to moan loudly and to tumble a bit having to catch himself with one arm on the headboard, Zayn gripped his hips tightly to balance him while their bodies found a rhythm.

“God yes”, Harry said like a litany each time Zayn’s cock slid deep inside him and one of Zayn’s hands touched everywhere on Harry’s body while the other held his hip hard enough to bruise, then Harry brought both his hands to his own dick and started wanking recklessly while Zayn fucked up into him also rapidly looking for his own release, then Zayn slid his hand through Harry’s hair and pulled again which made Harry whimper and then start to come failing down now both his hands next to Zayn’s head, while Zayn stroke his dick to help him finish. Zayn came right after only having to trust up a couple more times with the feeling of Harry’s orgasm clenching around his cock.

Then Harry went limp, lying on top of Zayn while Zayn passed a hand through his back, after a moment that Zayn felt a bit too long Harry rolled over to lie next to Zayn, making a face at the peeling sound that happened when he moved.

“That’s gross”, Harry said looking towards the door, “can’t bring anything to clean”, he pouted looking at Zayn again “can’t walk”

Zayn laughed, “I’ll go”

“Thanks, bathroom’s next door”, Harry smiled at Zayn showing all of his teeth.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly and got up to go into the bathroom, throwing the used condom there into the bin and peeing before looking in the mirror to clean himself with a wet towel that he deposited on what looked like the dirty laundry basket, hoping he was correct. Before going back with a wet clean towel for Harry he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked content, he didn’t know how long had it been since the last time he looked like that, and it wasn’t just the getting laid, but Harry, he thought, how he seemed to just warm Zayn, then he sighed and shook his head, _post orgasm thoughts_ , he told himself and got back into the bedroom.

Harry was now lying under the sheets, all the covers on the floor, Zayn was pretty sure he had just kicked them off the bed.

“Here” Zayn said throwing the towel at Harry and hitting him in the face with it.

“Ugh, you have to say something before throwing stuff at people”, Harry said laughing, incorporating a bit to clean himself and then throwing the towel on top of the mess of covers on the floor.

“Hey, come here”, Harry told Zayn that was still standing on the other side of the room, palming the bed next to him.

So Zayn went to lie next to him again, Harry cuddled into Zayn exhaling, “it might be weird saying this, but that was so good, Zayn”, Harry said putting his head on Zayn’s chest and looking up at him, “I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow though”.

Zayn laughed, “can you stay in bed, though?”

“Yeah”, Harry answered, “it is pretty comfortable here”

Harry stretched to touch Zayn’s face tracing lightly from under his eye to his chin and then dropped his hand on his chest next to his own head, Zayn put his hand on top of Harry’s caressing the back of his hand “so, what's with the nails?”

Harry yawned, lifting his hand a bit to look at his own nails, “I guess it’s like…”, he stopped to think, like he was choosing his words carefully, “I’m like happy now”, he declared laughing a little, “I mean, particularly now here, but I mean it in a wider sense, like I’m content with where I am in life”, Zayn hummed to show him he was listening, “but I had rough times before, like really bad”, he continued, “and like everyone I still have shitty days, so if I’m having a shitty day I look at my nails, or at the colours of my cardigan and they make me smile, you know?”

“It’s the little things”, Zayn said.

“Exactly!” Harry said in the middle of another yawn.

“Let’s sleep”, Zayn said.

“Yeah”, Harry agreed kissing Zayn’s shoulder.

The next morning (or some hours later) Zayn woke up a bit disoriented, there was some light coming into the room, but it was probably still very early, Harry had his head buried next to him, Zayn’s arm was thrown over Harry while their legs were tangled in some type of light hug. Zayn disentangled himself from Harry and, still in bed, stretched. All of his body ached but in a good way, he smiled to himself and looked at Harry that had curled a bit into himself and was snoring quietly.

He stroked his hair without waking him up and then stood up going outside the room looking for his clothes just with the help of the outside light coming into the flat, not fully rays of sunshine yet. He found his shirt, his trousers and pants on the kitchen floor putting them on carefully, lastly his shoes, listening thoroughly in case Harry woke up while he was still there.

Maybe if Zayn was a different person he would have woken Harry up at least to apologise before leaving that early, and maybe if he was someone else he would have stayed and made Harry breakfast so he wouldn’t have to get up in the morning and he would have asked for his number and not waited long to text him, but as it was…

Zayn saw a notebook on Harry’s desk open with notes like _Monday: pick up the dry cleaning! :),_ so he wrote under that:

_Had an amazing night, ~~sorry~~. x. Zayn._

That would have to do. He paused to hear Harry still snoring, then nodded to himself and left, closing the door gently behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first time writing smut like this so that's that, haha.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and if you did please write a comment (if you didn't also write a comment, we can try to work through it).


End file.
